A compressed air vibrator of this species is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,057 and 3,870,282. The compressed air vibrators of these references use ball bearings that are disposed in the interior of the rotor. Therefore, the bearings are limited as to their size, which, at high frequencies and with strong resonant oscillations, has a disadvantageous effect on the service life of the vibrator and, in particular, on the bearings themselves. In connection with the mentioned vibrators it is also considered to be disadvantageous that the bearings are too weak with respect to their loads. Replacement of the bearings can only be performed by specialists and is a comparatively expensive procedure.